


Alone in a Room

by tokyofish



Series: 100 Drabbles [6]
Category: Bleach
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2004-11-03
Updated: 2004-11-03
Packaged: 2018-02-09 16:02:19
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 108
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1989105
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/tokyofish/pseuds/tokyofish
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>100 drabbles, 100 series, roundabout 100 words each.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Alone in a Room

**Author's Note:**

> Disclaimer: Nope, not my show.

He hadn’t realized it at first. Not even after she’d gone.

It wasn’t like in the movies – a sudden desperate realization or anything like that.

Instead, it was a dull ache that started somewhere above his heart as though a hole were slowly being ripped out of him. It left him feeling . . .

_/hollow/_

Is that where they got their names from? he wondered. That empty, painful feeling.

It was enough just to _feel_. He couldn’t think it through and let himself comprehend.

Perhaps one day, when she was sitting in his closet again, smiling the smile that was hers alone, he would let them both hear the words.


End file.
